


Bedsheet Tumble

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: [PWP] Hijikata and Gintoki get it on in a hotel room for the second time that night.





	Bedsheet Tumble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infanticipating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164027) by [lusentoj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj). 



> Glad Yule! Originally the 4th ch to another fic, my kunulo insisted it had no relation to the story anymore and that I needed to post it as a separate oneshot. So here it is. Original A/N:
> 
> Pretty sure this is the most explicit sex I've ever written. I'm trying to hone my skills.
> 
> Soundtrack was a bunch of electroswing again:  
> https://youtu.be/HNdtcVod_vU

He wakes up to the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut as a towel tosses to the ground, soft footsteps, then the sudden dip of the mattress as Hijikata returns to beneath the blanket. They have a wide, sprawling American-style bed, white blanket and white sheets, blindingly white. Aside from all the still-dark spots. Hijikata crawls next to him, hands flat against the heavy foam, and lowers his forehead to press it against Gintoki's chest for a moment.

Then he starts teething at a nipple, and Gintoki's eyes burst open.

"Wha-what the hell?!"

"...Kinda hopin' you were drunk enough to go for another round. I woke up hard."

Says Hijikata. Gintoki flops his head to the right to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, hair mussed in large, light-grey whorls, and if it's correct they've only been sleeping for three hours. As he's looking, Hijikata's teeth meet his little nub again, and he twitches somewhat involuntarily at the sudden feeling, the one almost as if it's directly connected to his groin. The two little nubs sharing a head, one here one there, one above one below.

"Shit, you're gonna get  _me_  hard again, you sure my body can handle this?" complains Gintoki. On second thought -- "Wait, I mean, of  _course_  my body can handle this, h-haha, I'm so virile I could do it twenny times'a day!"

Hijikata starts squeezing his left nipple using his left hand, and Gintoki starts squirming and twitching more. He pauses his mouth for a moment to reply, " _Oh really? Well I feel like I could do it thirdy times'a day, myself._ "

Gintoki begins to sweat, whether from fear or arousal he can't tell, because now he's growing hard, as hard as Hijikata was when he first climbed back up onto the bed, and his arms are trapped by Hijikata laying across his chest. No, he's the sadist, dammit! He missed his chance to make Hijikata cry earlier, but now...!

Although, come to think of it, he's probably already been making Hijikata cry in private.

Gintoki shakes his head once, twice, to clear the thought, and Hijikata mistakes it for the sign to press their heat-swollen, thickening selves together, starting to breathe heavily. His hands wander around at the muscles near Gintoki's waist, and Gintoki curses, momentarily, the needs of a man who should've realized his hobbies far before he started eating spicy crackers once a year.

"...Hey, Tosshi." says Gintoki, trying his best to sound monotonous, but the words come out breathy and he can feel a heat at his cheeks. "R-ride me. I can't be bothered to move, eh?"

It wasn't a love confession, it wasn't! But Hijikata gave him another teeth-grazing kiss against his aerola as if it were, pre-cum dripping, smearing against Gintoki's inner thigh.

"I'll try," he answers, clearing his throat.

"Don't break my dick, copper." Gintoki replies, "Or I'll break yours."

"You're so slow t'get hard it must be broken already," Hijikata mouths at him again.

"What's with your mouth, dammit! Hips! I need your hi ---  _ah, ahn_  --- How the hell're you so good, otaku bastard?!"

Hijikata squeezes him lightly, rubbing the pad of his thumb and the crook of his finger, smearing the wetness around. He laughs, and Gintoki feels the chest against him move with the vibration. "I've been practicing on myself for almost twenty years, moron."

He half-stands to reach for the small bottle of lubricant on the table, next to the alarm clock, and squeezes some into Gintoki's waiting fingers, who rubs his hands, nails clipped clean. Then crawls onto his forearms and shins, bracing his head against the headboard. Gintoki pushes in one finger, two, breath shortening at the tight feeling all around him, the suction, that ketsu no ana, mystery of mysteries -- uncaps the lubricant again, high-pitched sound of thin gel fleeing its confinement. Again, again, again, again, another finger, another, and finally he's pushing his hilt in, all the way up to the knot.

Hijikata has been making small, gasping moans for quite a while now, right hand slowly tracing over his own pommel. Gintoki lays himself overtop of Hijikata's bare, warm back, as much as possible, and suggests quietly, excitedly, similar to hours before although he can't quite remember through the veil of ebriation, "What about a ring next time, eh?"

"I'm not marrying you," gasps out Hijikata, as Gintoki grinds into him slowly, slowly.

"I meant for your cock." He makes a circle with his forefinger and thumb, hooks it around Hijikata's stiffened, fevered length, Hijikata's hand on top, his near the bottom, and tightens his hand, gently, harder, lets go.

"I dunno," Hijikata shivers evasively.

"A blindfold's the basics," he says, unconsciously sheathing and unsheating faster, slightly, as he moves his hands to cover Hijikata's eyes, palms against his forehead, moving down to the slight tickle of his eyelashes. "Oh, can't forget the ropes --" his hands go from Hijikata's face, an expression he can't see, to around his neck, a quick press there, then to pressing a line of patterns into his back before coming to rest at the sides of his hips. He spreads Hijikata's lower cheeks wider, thumbs at the edges of himself, and Hijikata's movements worsen, erratify, the warmth of his skin pressing into the warmth between Gintoki's legs.

"Ain't I riding you?" asks Hijikata, throat dry, after a movement of hazy recognition about how many minutes have passed.

Gintoki responds by laying backwards onto the bed, slowly pulling Hijikata down with him, maintaining their connection.


End file.
